User talk:MLEPresents...
'*When leaving messages on my Talk Page, please don't forget to put your signature*' My Signature is: TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MLEPresents... page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 18:43, July 12, 2011 Re: Boxes Go to the page Userboxes, there you see a list of some of the boxes we have and how to use them. And PLEASE sign your messages (~~~~), it makes responding easier. Mak23686 08:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop It!!! You are editing just to get badges and points. Jon23812 03:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if it that's what it seems like. But to be really honest with you, I don't care about the badges/points, I just want the pages fixed, informations gathered, and, if I can, to help other iCarly fans know things they don't know. But I do understand why you think that, because I just noticed my ranking, (I don't usually look at my page). If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry, but I can't stop that, (I mean the badges/points showing up on my page). Hopefully you understand that badges/points aren't my real intention for editing pages, I just want to help. MLEPresents... 04:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... Well, "minor ships" , "Pairings" , "Actors/Actresses" and "Guest Star" categories do not belong on character pages. Jon23812 04:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Then I'm sorry if I'm misleading other people, I'll try to correct that as soon as possible. MLEPresents... 04:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... I have a question, if I may ask. Aren't "categories" suppose to help the fan find something that relates to that character/episode/etc.? The reason why I put those, (Minor Ships, Actors/Actresses, etc.), was because it relates to that person/character/etc. For example: For the page "Sasha Striker", I recall putting in her "categories" the option "minor ships" - the reason I did that because there's a minor ship between her and Spencer, (Spasha). Correct me I'm wrong, I don't want to mislead others, and/or know incorrect information. MLEPresents... 04:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... The category "minor ships" is incorrect for use with a character. It should only be used for a page that is about a minor ship. If Sasha/Spencer had a pairing page then that, for example, would be the correct place to put it. Sasha, by herself, is not a ship. Get what I'm saying? The same goes for putting a minor character in the "Actors/Actresses" category. That is incorrect, because that list is only meant for real people, not characters. By the way, I absolutely do not buy that you aren't doing this for achievements. How quickly you're rolling through a bunch of pages doing the same types of edits in a row is atypical, and you appear to be conveniently stopping one type of contribution when you're reached an achievement for that contribution. Doubt that's coincidence at all. FearlessStatic 05:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for helping me FearlessStatic. I'm sorry that I had made such a huge error. Also, if you don't believe me, it's okay, it's understandable. Again, I'm sorry, I know that does nothing, from the way it looks like where my apology is going, but it just offends me so much that you guys are accusing me of something that I don't intend to do, or ever will. I'm used to editing pages/wikis without the badges/points, and it sometimes bothers me that these "achievements" keep popping out of my screen saying I got this or that, for doing this or that. I don't want to have any "enemies" in this wiki, or any other wikis out there. I hope that you both can forgive my actions, and I'll do my best not to repeat my poor editing. MLEPresents... 05:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... Re: Badges / Points Don't know WHY they exist, they were added by the central wiki staff about a year ago. Mak23686 18:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Really? Because it just seriously sometimes bothers me that these "achievements" just show up for doing this or that. I mean, I see no reason to add that. Also, the ranking. Yesterday, I had a little "arguement" with two wiki users, (which by the way, was my fault for misunderstanding, at least now I know what to do), and as I was checking my profile, I just saw that my ranking was 28, and I was like "WHAT THE FUDGE!?!". Anyway, I checked it out, and I was like "WHAT???". I think it's just silly to rank people based on the "badges/points" they get, I mean, I bet there's someone out there who has a lower ranking than I do, but they more knowledge for iCarly compared to me. Is there any way like to stop getting "badges/points" but to be able to still edit? MLEPresents... 18:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... You can's stop GETTING them, but you can keep them from showing up; Move your mouse over your username in the upper right corner and click on "preferences" in the dropdown menu. On the page that opens then, click on "Misc", mark the box "don't show badges / points / ranking" and then click on "save preferences". Mak23686 18:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks. I just did that. Thanks again Mak23686. Sorry for all the questions that I've been asking you, I appreciate your help. MLEPresents... 18:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... i didnt do it I Didnt do that i added Spealine Cane Sane And Frane to the minor ships Hi Hey i dont know if we have met yet well i would like to see if you would like to be my friend because well i feel ignored and i wanted to make friends on this wiki well some people that i can call my friends would you like to be my friend? Superstar4ever 02:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats totally fine if you dontwant to i dont want you do do something you dont like Superstar4ever 06:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: A particular user Alica's hater has been following her for some time now; he keeps making accounts mocking and insulting her, and comes back despite IP blocks. I block him whenever I see him. Mak23686 11:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome Always happy to help, though I hope no one gets mad like I said I may have accidentally delete some pics from Sam's gallery that were askew. But then again most were duplicates. --DevonAndersen 19:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I Added It I mean Wikipedia isn't too reliable, but if it's true it would be her first role on the big screen and playing a prison inmate in a musical sounds like a big step for Jennette Nice Find! DevonAndersen 16:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Username HA, I KNOW WHAT MLE IS FOR. THE SILENT REAPER COMICS ON DEVIANT ART RIGHT!? I WAS READING DEATH NOTE COMICS BY SILENT REAPER ON YOUTUBE, AND I TRIED THE MOMENT COMICS! HA! MLE IS THE GIRL, PERSON, YOU KNOW HER IN THIS VIDEO: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbx69OzkHX8&feature=feedrec_grec_index I MUST SPEAK TO YOU MORE ABOUT THIS ON CHAT XD ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 14:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) xD, LOL, OK Then, CHAT IS IS! COME ONTO CHAT MWHAHAHHA ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 01:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) SIS! HEEEEEEEEY SIS! HOW ARE YA? YOU BETTER BE GOOD AND I'M REASONABLE YOU MUST KNOW THAT EVERYONE MUST KNOW THAT MAKE SURE THEY DO. THAT'S ALL I ASK. AND THANKS SIS, IF I EVER NEED TO TALK. I WILL AND ONE THING. I KEEP WONDERING WHAT 'MLEP', ACTUALLY REPRESENTS? XD A reasonable Seddier 20:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blarp: Happy ''-almost-'' Birthday! LOL, Thanks. You Dont Know My Age? *Sighs* I Havent Talked To Reasonable In A While (4 Days) IM SO FREAKING BORED AND IM PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR HIM ON CHAT! *Coughs* Happy Almost Birthday Too You To~ ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 03:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OH, MY GOD. IT'S L. OF COURSE I LOVE IT. WHAT ANIMES DO YOU WATCH? XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 03:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay Just added 'em to the iDSF Gallery page DevonAndersen 01:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Better late than never. I appreciate the well wishes and happy early birthday DevonAndersen 21:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I love Final Fantasy games. :3 I know XIII wasn't exactly the best, but something in it just clicked and I really liked it. :P Happy Birthday Hope you have a great birthday DevonAndersen 21:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome And my gift to you if you and you haven't seen it is a link to the fifth sneak peek http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/10014195007/idate-sam-and-freddie-sneak-peek-4 even though it says 4th it's the one of Sam and Freddie at the purple restaurant Carly gets so mad! --DevonAndersen 01:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) NO NO, YOUR NOT LEAVING. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FOREVER OR NOT, YOUR NOT GOING AWAY. YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK FOR A WEEK. NOTHING MORE. THIS IS FINAL. (Also... I haven't Seen Reasonable In A While =_=) ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 21:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC)